


Best decision.

by Safiras



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: College Life, F/F, a mess, but as intellectuals, coffee is expensive, eden girls, happyness, lipsoul, nice dates, they are in love, they drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safiras/pseuds/Safiras
Summary: Jinsol came to Seoul to graduate on Biology, was it really her best decision?





	Best decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Lipsoul college au!

Jinsol was walking around campus and starting to get a better view of what is the sad reality of the true meaning of a college student, she was already pretty damn tired and hungry but somewhere far far away was her dorm. Looking back to her day, she regrets begging her parents to leave her early and spare her of the "shame of having caring parents" and now she kinda has to move this huge cart with all her stuff by herself. Unexpectedly, there is a small coffee shop next to her and the blonde girl could really use some overpriced coffee to get her energy back.  
Sitting there, in the little cafeteria, Jinsol thinks about her choice of switching majors. Sure, leaving theatre and starting biology was a big contrast for the girl but leaving the small town to come here in Seoul was definitively her best decision. The sounds of people surrounding her were extraordinary and she wanted nothing more than to listen to their conversations, some girls on the back of the shop were talking about dates and new chances of love, a couple were discussing majors and the boys on the table by her side were chatting about some random chick they saw in the street.   
After a long moment of watching the street filled with students, Jinsol paid the "shit, this much for a cup of coffee?" bill and one more time went on her endless search towards the dorm. It ended to be way ahead then what she assumed, and after walking a solid half an hour she found her new address. The building was old looking and in a weird shade of blue, however, the inside looked warm and friendly, she strumbled in carrying all her bags by herself. Jinsol sat beside her bags for one or two minutes and thought about sleeping in the hallway for the night, she was so exhausted and the huge stairs in front of her didn't help the blonde feeling confident into climbing them.   
Contradicting her relatively good luck, the same bunch of girls talking about dates in the café walked inside the dorm. They were about 5, but Jinsol already had a good feeling that they were her new sisterhood friends, the small one walked in already talking about some guy's bad luck:  
"But did you even see him hitting on Sooyoung? Like he stood an actual chance, I could only laugh at the scene he made when she said no"  
She didn't even spare a glimpse at Jinsol who was sitting on the floor, instead, she only turned around to her friends and made a confused look with her face. The other girls, while entering the house, were still talking about the Sooyoung's case and the one with black silk hair embraced by another taller girl, did actually see Jinsol and stopped saying anything at all:  
"He could have some dignity, after all, it's obvious she was going to say no now that she is going out with that Jiwoo girl, rig... What the actual fuck? Who are you?"  
Jinsol got a little intimidated at the moment, five very "dressed to impress" girls were looking at her, all with curious eyes staring at a drained Jinsol, realizing the girl group was still waiting for a response, she could only rumble some things about being a biology major on her very sleepy voice:   
"I'm Jung Jinsol, you guys are kinda, my new in-doors neighbors. I hope you accept me!"  
The brunette one, who had her arm intertwined with a chic pink-haired chick, looked at her with warm eyes and said:  
"Welcome Jung Jinsol, we were expecting you! I hope you will enjoy Seoul university. Hyunjin will help you get settled in your room and tomorrow we'll talk about your new arrangement here, in our home"  
\--------  
Jinsol got used to her new place, the girls barely see each other on the weekdays because of their majors, Kahei was finishing mechanical engineering, Haseul was a music major with Heejin, Yeojin was a freshman in arts and Hyunjin was a runner for the university. Jinsol got used to their dynamics, and fit into the routine peacefully, although she quickly found out that works wouldn't get done inside the house, the girls always wanted to go out or have an insanely loud sleepover, so Jinsol got herself a library card and studied there almost every day.  
Not knowing exactly how, Jinsol also developed a friendship with The Eden Girls from campus, they called themselves that as a joke and it actually stuck, the so-called Eden Girls were formed by Jiwoo, her girlfriend Sooyoung, Chae Won, and her "it's complicated" Hyejoo. The girls got interested in Jinsol by seeing her every day studying her butt off on the college library and being an active group of debate, the Eden Girls called the social butterfly Jinsol to a "free coffee and a satisfying chat with people who actually care about their degrees". Later that day, Yeojin shoved her onto the dinner table and asked what she was doing with"The Eden Girls" and a confused Jinsol hit the smaller back and started a tickle fight all over the dining room.   
The Eden Girls would take the blonde girl to pretty serious discussions over coffee and bagels, Jinsol never really understand how a group of very rational women got fascinated about her, although, she learned not to question destiny with her mother. So Jinsol would always go out with them and have a very good time. After they used all their brain juice, discussing professor's dramas and new discoveries through the week, the group used to go to clubs, drink their weight on cheap vodka and dance until morning, Sooyoung used to claim that "every good student needs a break and this is the best way to do it, just drink it, Soul!". That was exactly how Jinsol got herself a bad reputation around college.  
Jinsol only cared about gaining an excellent degree and rock the biology world upside down, however, when she discovered she got herself an "easy girl" reputation she was pretty shocked. The blonde liked to have a good time on weekends and forget a little about her hard college life, what was the big deal about it?  
Still being called "fuck girl" around campus was pretty much upsetting, her roommates would always laugh at her walk of shames and joke around how Jinsol would never settle down with anyone, with a little of search she also found out Sooyoung had a similar reputation before dating Jiwoo, apparently, she never cared about it, so, Jinsol began to not care about it either.   
\--------  
Jinsol started to be a counselor when she was a junior, taking chemistry doubts from freshmen and gaining money to do it was the best way she could memorize things and also get free coffee from desperate youngers that needed to understand weird biology facts. That was where she met Yerim, the usual goofy freshmen, fresh out of high school and with an insane desire to learn and to do everything around college, needed to "taste every college experience I can get, Unnie" but, obviously knew nothing about organic chemistry and Jinsol started to help her.   
Growing fond of the girl, Jinsol started to take Yerim under her wing, showing her the right way to study, where is the best spot on the library, where she could eat reliable cheap street food, some good bookstores and also some astonishing clubs. After all, Jinsol knowledge about the college campus couldn't be a waste and die with her, so she as a good "Jedi" passed them to her " young padawan".  
Yerim got along very well with her unusual group of friends and clicked instantly with Yeojin, both of them having a lot in common (and Yeojin being totally Yerim's type) the girls would go everywhere together, suddenly, as "surprise" to all of them, a relationship blossomed once again in Jinsol dorm. Haseul and Kahei would always make fun of Jinsol and say that right now they have formed a family, the duo being the mothers of Yeojin and also being the mothers-in-law of Yerim. In the end, the blonde would just leave the strange couple who laughed at her annoyed face.   
Yerim was the actual reason Jinsol met the girl, her girl.   
\-------  
The first time Jinsol saw her, she was walking to the brand new cafeteria of campus with Yerim (rating coffee after classes have become one of their bad habits) and the only thing she managed to catch in the entry of the café was a string of silver hair and some tanned legs. The only problem was that Jinsol couldn't focus on any other thing after that, except about the chick, questions running through her mind: Who is that girl? When will they meet? Is she already in love? Damn, that chick is such a babe.   
That afternoon, in particular, her professor of molecular biology scolded her twice in the same class because of her daydreaming, an unusual feeling to the girl, being so caught up on someone. Jinsol was uncomfortable with it, how can she get so hung up on some blondie she didn't even know?  
Asking around about a great looking silver haired chick, Jinsol found out the girl took the same major as Heejin and that she was great friends with Jiwoo, her name was Kim Jungeun. Jinsol found everything she could about her irrational crush, she was two years older than Jungeun, Jiwoo told Jinsol that the girl just moved to Seoul to chase her dreams of being a singer, and is terribly lonely, Jinsol would fit with her perfectly.  
The second time Jinsol saw Jungeun she actually did chat with the girl, nervous and uncanny conversation, but she managed to say a few words to the shorter girl. Jinsol was supposed to bring Heejin the jacket she forgot at home, Haseul made Jinsol promise that she would do it, but as the class was dismissed Heejin never got out of the classroom and when Jungeun started closing the door Jinsol panicked. The prettiest girl she ever saw was staring at her with interested eyes and waiting for an explanation:  
"You don't go here, were you waiting for someone? Wait, you weren't waiting for me, right?"  
The voice was smooth and Jinsol's legs trembled a little. Jungeun smiled at her. Jinsol was warm all over and couldn't remember what she was doing at the singing department, yet she just listened to the most perfect tone of voice she ever heard (and she did overhear Haseul singing in the shower almost every day), Jinsol was gay panicking a little bit, so what?!:  
"I... hm...waiting for Heejin"  
The smaller blonde sighted, as if she was frustrated, and told Jinsol that Heejin had to live class earlier than expected:  
"Her girlfriend, Hyunjin I think?" Jinsol nodded "She fractured something while running today, Heejin went to take care of her"  
Hyunjin used to hurt herself a lot because of the sport and every night she was hurt Haseul would cook them a warm soup and Kahei would sing until Hyunjin was cracking a smile again. Still, it wasn't night time and Jinsol had to deal with her crush looking at her like she was a lost puppy:  
"Hum... thank you. I should get going..."  
"Are you going to that way? Can I come with?"  
And just like that Jinsol and Jungeun were walking side by side with Jungeun trying to make small talk and Jinsol being her normal frustrated self. When they got to the entry of the library they parted ways:  
"Thank you for accompanying me, I really don't like making all the way till here by myself"   
Jungeun was for sure waiting for something, should Jinsol ask for her number? No, too much, they weren't even properly introduced! Jinsol just wanted to run away from the embarrassment:  
"Yeah sure, it was nothing really"  
Entering the study place, Jinsol quickly saw Yerim, who was furiously waving at someone, not even noticing Jinsol coming her way. The brunette finally saw her when she put her stuff on top of the table:  
"Hey, Unnie didn't saw you coming in, were you the one with Jungeun Unnie outside? She normally never comes to this part of the campus"  
Jinsol was confused, the younger one was the one that suggested coming here, maybe she just wanted to walk with her right? Kinda crazy to think like that, but Jinsol was a girl with great faith. Yerim quickly forget the latter when her phone biped, indicating a message from her girlfriend, Yerim laughed and Jinsol daydreamed about receiving texts from Jungeun:  
"Can you introduce us Yerimie? As in this is my friend who likes you, now go on dates and get married?"  
Yerim choked for a second before getting her composure back, after all, it isn't every day you hear Jung Jinsol pouring her heart over a girl she exchanged probably, 10 words with.   
"Yeah Unnie, just take care of her, she is a good girl"  
\--------  
Yerim introduced them after a performance of Jungeun, Jinsol took her flowers and even kissed her cheek. Yerim squealed when she did it, both of her unnies were happy and embarrassed, that was like her best dream!  
Their first date was good, weird like every first date, but it was memorable. Jungeun insisted on knowing what was happening, claiming she couldn't bear to not know what they were going to do, "I'm a control freak soul, get used to it". They ended up going to the beach, collecting shells and eating street fried shrimp, it was one of Jinsol best dates.  
Things were simple for that point on, being in a relationship was pleasing and Jinsol loved it. Loving Jungeun was so easy, the girl was an angel, caring for Jinsol and the perfect girl. Before Jinsol graduate they used to make out all over college, leaving a very annoyed Yerim behind. Jinsol introduced Jungeun to her friends and they all became a big group, Jungeun already knowing Jiwoo, Heejin and Yerim made everything easier. They weren't a perfect couple though, used to fight over Jinsol reputation and Jungeun's loneliness, the way the table was arranged and what they would eat for dinner, but things always worked out in the end.  
Sometime later Jinsol graduated and got herself a steady job at the local zoo, brought herself an apartment and a betta fish. Jungeun moved in a year later, brought with her a good couch and a certain stability inside Jinsol life. They got married when Jungeun graduated from college, becoming a successful music producer. And in the end, Jinsol knew that switching majors and coming to Seoul was her best decision.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a happy fic, I thought of it when I was going through my first week in college. Thank you for reading! Xoxo Safiras.


End file.
